Revelations
by dragon-queen-silver
Summary: Harry finds out he has a long lost sister! How will he react to this, and why is she in slytherin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Big Secret

Harry was sitting on his bed, looking at some pictures of him with his parents, when suddenly, a jet black owl flew in and landed on his bed. Harry noticed a letter tied to it's leg, and hastily untied it. The owl took no time and flew off the bed and out the window. Looking at the letter, he saw that it was from Professor McGonagell. Harry starts wondering why Professor McGonagell would write him so far from the new school year. He opened it, and two letters fell out. One was in McGonagell's handwriting, but the other he did not recognise. He opened the one from McGonagell first. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

This letter was left to Albus Dumbledore from your mother, Lily Potter, Asking him to give it to you when he thought the time was right. It has  
now been passed down to me to give to you. I say it is about time you know this information. No one but your parents, Albus, myself, and another that is  
getting this letter in a different way and you know about this.

Yours Truly,

Professor McGonagell.

Harry looked up, wondering what McGonagell was talking about. One other?  
As he picked up the letter from his mother and opened it, he started to read:

Dearst Harry,

There is something I believe it is about time you found out. You're not going to get this for many years, but you'll still need to know. Ten months after  
you were born, me and your father had a another child. A daughter, to tell the truth. We sent her to America to try and save her. She will be going to school  
with you at Hogwarts.  
The family that has her calls her Cassandra Goodman, but her real name is Nymphadora Lily Potter. I have asked Dumbledore to tell her adoptive parents  
to tell her that she is adopted when she gets this, and that she is a pureblood. So she won't have what was done to me, done to her. Please send your dear  
sister a letter a week from today, so she knows this is not a lie. Tell her that she is family to the boy who lived!  
Love,  
Mom

Slowly, Harry put the letter down. "I have a sister that I didn't know of out there, and they're just now telling me about her!?" Harry asked himself. He Looked  
down, rereading the letter. She'll be going to school with you at Hogwarts... "Cassandra Goodman, that is what they would call her at school. I don't remember seeing  
her though..." He looked over at the clock. It was midnight. He laid down and tried to remember Cassandra, but fell asleep an hour later.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Out in America, Selmer Tennessee more like it, in the middle of nowhere as Cassandra always puts it. She was staying the night over at her best friend Rika Dempsey's house. They were both witches who attended at Hogwarts. Cassandra got up from the computer and want to the window, seeing her owl flying to the window with a letter. She opened the window let in Gigi, the owl. It was jet black, with red glowing eyes. Gigi landed on the bed and waited for Cassandra to take the letter. Rika's kitten, Belle, rubbed against her legs as she walked over to the owl. The kitten was also jet black, much like the owl, with a white spot on her chest and yellow eyes. Cassandra made it over to the bed and took the letter. Gigi flew out to find something to eat. Cassandra went and sat in front of the computer yet  
again, and started talking to people on myspace. Rika entered the room after being out, getting her and Cassandra a late night snack.

"Hey Rika...I got a letter from Professor McGonagell." Cassandra said, waving the letter around. "Oh...Don't you think it's a bit early fpr something from Professor M?" Rika asked, grabbing it. "Yeah, well it isn't like I get any mail from anyone other than you and Sarah Jones, is it?" Cassandra asked sorely. "Yeah, well, that is true." Rika said, opening the letter to read it to Cassandra. Cassandra was still on the computer, but waited for Rika to start reading it. It said:

"Dear Miss Goodman,

There is a great note in here from your real mother. Please read this and answer any mail that may come about a week from now. Thank you, and good day Miss  
Goodman.

Yours truly,

Professor McGonagell"

Cassandra was sitting by Rika by now, getting ready to listen to the letter that her real mom had written her. Rika waited for the okay to go on. Cassandra was  
staring at the paper, waiting. She finally said, "Read it please." Rika opened it and it read:

"Dearst Cassandra

You may not remember who I am, but I am your real mother, and my name is Lily Potter. My name used to be Lily Evans. I married James Potter, and we had a son. We named him Harry James Potter, and ten months later we had a daughter, who we named her Nymphadora Lily Potter. Which is you. This may be a shock, that you're related to the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Okay, now I am SURE you want to know why you were sent to America. The reason why we sent you there is because you-know-who was after us, and we wanted to save you, so we sent you to your grandmother's friend's house. They were so kind to take care of you for us  
until you started school, and to tell you that you're adopted, and that you're really a pureblood. If anyone says anything, tell them that you're a mudblood. Well now you know our story, and I hope you will start using your true name, or a nickname close to it. Your brother should be writing you in about a week. If you really hate the wait, then just write him yourself.

Love,

Mom"

Rika looked up at Cassandra. She looked shocked."You okay?" Rika asked, backing up and ready to run into the hallway if she was going to throw something her way.  
Cassandra slowly lowered her head, making herself look like the girl from the Ring. Rika never did like this look, knowing that it could mean that she was getting mad, about to hurt someone, thinking, or just to scare someone. "Ar-are you okay?" Rika asked shakily. "Yes, I am fine. Why?" Cassandra asked, an evil grin on her face. "You're doing that thing again." Rika said slowly, stopping at the door. Cassandra laughed. "I'm just thinking about how I could possibly be Harry Potter's sister, and he doesn't even know who I am! Even though I go school with him! I have had almost every class with him, and still! I'll have to write him 'cause he won't know were in America I could be." Cassandra said, raising her head so Rika would come back near the bed and talk to her. Rika walked over by Cassandra and sat down "Do you think all guys are smart? You know Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. He didn't find out until his fourth year at Hogwarts that Hermione Granger was a girl!" Rika said, laughing. Cassandra joined in. "Yeah, well most of them are dumb. Want to stay up and get a midnight snack and help with the letter?" Cassandra asked. "Sure, why not? Um...are you going to start using your name your mother gave you?" Rika asked slowly. "Not today. Tomorrow I'll tell you what to call me, ok? Oh, and is Sarah coming over to practice tomorrow?" Cassandra asked, getting up and walking over to the desk. She started typing to the people on myspace again.

"Okay. And yes, she is. Why?" Rika asked, walking over to the other computer that was in the room and sat down and got on myspace as well. "Because we need the practice duh! I thought the lead singer would know this by now!" Cassandra said, rolling her eyes at Rika ."Well, I'm sorry I'm stupid." Rika said grumpily. "What? You make about the same grades as Hermione! I'm stupid. I make the same grades as Ron! And that is a VERY bad thing." Cassandra said. "I am stupid I tell you! I am S-T-U-P--" Cassandra cut in."You are not! And you know it! Now shut up before I slap you." Rika rolled over to Cassandra in the chair. Cassandra closed everything and open word perfect. "What should I put? Dear brother, or dear harry?" Cassandra asked over her shoulder at Rika, who was steeling chips and cheese dip. Rika looked up and Cassandra was looking at her. "Um...Dear Harry sounds better to me. Chip?" Rika said, seeing that Cassandra was about to murder her if she hadn't said anything soon. "I say it's about time you give me food! Ok how about this. I write and you tell me what you think, huh?" Cassandra said, before putting the chip in her mouth. "That sounds good to me." Rika said, her mouth full. Cassandra typed something like this:

Dear Harry,

You may not know who I am, because no one else at our school does except for Rika Dempsey and Sarah Evans, but you may not even know them. They're my best friends, like Ron and Hermione are yours, so you know I am not one of those girls that followed you around last year or sent love notes. I hate to be mean but I don't like you, and I see no reason why my mother had to send me away and keep you, but it sure saved me from having a scar on my head. Now I am just being mean. I'm sorry. Anyways, I am sure you need to know more about me, right? I have dark brown hair with bright blue eyes that turn gray sometimes. I believe I look like mother when she was my age. I am sure you don't know what house I am in at Hogwarts. This will be a surprise to you, but I am in Slytherin. Shock for you, huh? Well, nothing is wrong with Slytherin. Besides Draco Malfoy. Always up to something, always trying to get a girlfriend. Well now, how about you meet me and my friends up in the Leaky Cauldron? I believe you know where that is. A week from now sounds good. You can bring Ron and Hermione if you want to.

Yours truly,

Cassandra (Nymphadora Lily Potter)

Cassandra turned and looking at Rika, who had been reading along the whole time. "Well?" Cassandra asked. "Sounds pretty good." Rika said, showing the empty cheese  
bowl and chip bag to Cassandra. "Okay, print?" Cassandra said looking the empty bowl and bag. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, print it. Sorry it is all gone. You love this cheese to much." After printing it and putting in an envelope, Cassandra wrote, in her best hand writing, Harry Potter on the front, and went to the window and whistled for Gigi. Two minutes later, Gigi was there. Rika didn't know how Cassandra did it, but no longer cared. Cassandra tied the letter to Gigi and said "This goes to Harry Potter." Gigi gave a small hoot, and flew off. Cassandra turned around and sat down. "Well, you staying up and chatting or going to bed as well?" Cassandra said, yawning. "Yeah, I am getting pretty tired to. Night Cass." Rika said, getting up and laying on the bed. "Night Rika." Cassandra said, walking to the spare room next door and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra woke up, getting only three hours of sleep. She got up and walked over to her bag, picking it up and walking to the car port where it was clean. She put down the bag and pulled out a drum set and a seat. She set it up, then went back to the bag and pulled out two guitars, setting them by the wall. She then pulled out two amplifiers setting them up near the drum set. She then pulled out two microphones, putting them in place and plugging them in. She stepped back to view her hard work.

Then, she heard a small "crack" behind her. It was a tall, short brown haired girl with beautiful hazel eyes. It was Sarah. "Hey, Cassie! What's up!?" She said, smiling. "Nothing...got a letter from my real mom that my real name is Nymphadora Lily Potter...and yes, she did die and I am Harry Potter's sister." Cassandra said looking for the guiter picks. "Wow! Why is that nothing new to you?" Sarah said, putting her bag down. "It's no surpise to me. I knew it would happen." Cassandra said, walking to the door.

"Okay, is Rika up?" Sarah asked, following her. "I don't think so 'Just five more minutes.'" Cassandra said as she walked into Rika's room. Rika was laying in bed asleep with her feet hanging off the end of the bed. Cassandra walked over to the end of the bed sitting in a chair starting to tickle her feet to wake her up. "What do you want? I am trying to sleep here!" Rika said in a whinny voice."Wakey uppy time!!! I need fooood!! Puh-lease!!!!" Cassandra said in a child like voice. "Get someone else to do it! I'm too tired!" Rika said, rolling over to face the wall. "No! Everybody's asleep besides me and Sarah." Cassandra said, poking Rika continously.

Rika finally got out of bed, yawning. "Okay, I'm up now! What do you want us to call you?" Cassandra stopped to think. "Um...Lily or Lil would work for me." Lily said slowly. "Okay, Lily." They said together. They all ate a quick breakfast, then went out to the car port to talk. "I love this bag, Lily! You can put anything you like in it, and still have room to put more in." Rika said, looking at it. "Thanks! I even have my Hogwarts trunk _and_ everthing I own in there. Hey! If you want, when we get to London, we'll buy you one... and you too, if you want Sarah." Lily said. "That's a good idea. When do you plan to head off to London then, Lily?" Sarah asked, picking up a purple guitar and putting it over her shoulder. "How about tomorrow? We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron for about two weeks and meet my brother and his friends." Lily said sitting down on the seat by the drums. "Thats sounds good to me. Are you paying for it?" Rika asked, picking up a cherry red guitar and putting it over her shoulder. She then pulled her dark brown shoulder length hair out of the way. "Ready? One, two...one, two, three, four!" Lily shouted. Rika began to sing, and the band began to play.

"Get out,Get out,Get out,

Get out of our face.

We never wanted you,

To be here

So why are you,

standing there,

Looking my way?

I ain't your girl,

So you really should stop.

So...

Get out, Get out, Get out,

Get out of our face.

We don't need you,

Or do we want you here!

So...get up and out,

Get out, Get out of our face.

Nothing you say is going to change our

Minds about how we feel about you. So...

Shut up, Shut up, Shut up

Don't wanna hear it.

Get out, Get out, Get out

We don't wanna to see your face, no more."

The music slowed down to a stop. "Yeah, I'll be paying for our little stay...sound fun? That sounded pretty good to me. Let's pack for tomorrow, okay?" Lily said, packing everything back in her bag. That afternoon they packed for a two week stay away from home.

Meanwhile

Harry packed, getting ready to go to his new home, number 12 Grimauld Place to look for the lost locket. Harry looked up to see a jet black owl tapping at the window. He got up and opened the window, letting the owl fly in and try to land by Hedwig and her cage. Harry untied the letter. It was from Cassandra. He was surpised that she knew about him.. but then again, who didn't? He sat down and started to read what she had written. Some of it did sound kind of rude and mean. He read what she looked like. She sounded like mom but with their dad's eyes. He was shocked to read that she was a Slytherin and Draco had hit on her.

He accepted the invite to the Leaky Cauldron. He then set the letter on the desk for later when the owl was ready to fly. Harry got out two parchments out of the desk drawer. He wrote the following:

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. It's important. I have big news to tell you guys."

He then tied the letters he had just written to Hedwig's leg. "This goes to Ron and Hermione, okay?" Harry said to Hedwig.

(Me: Okay, you all have to be thinking that Harry and Lily will bump into each other or something. I would say you're about right. You really think I can wait a week to meet my only living family member!? opps! That just slipped out! You guys didn't just read that did you? What am I say saying? I know you guys did. Well, now you know. I am Lily Potter. Well, Nymphadora Lily Potter really.

Me: Shut up, Rika! I am trying to write the story about my life! You can look over it later! -pushes Rika away- Rika: Okay, I just wanted to tell you spelled your name wrong. -points- Me: Grrr! Go away, miss smarty pants! You can work on it later and don't you start on that, 'I am not smart! I am stupid!' business with me because I will win that fight. Now shhh! I am busy! -points at Rika, who glares back at Lily and watches her write-

...Anywho where was I? Um...nevermind lets go to the next day Harry's getting boring.)

Lily awoke bright and early the next day. She opened her bag pulled out a pair of jeans that she had written all over. (I love those pants! ) and a black t-shirt with a skull on it with some black boots. (Well, I always like that outfit!) Waking Sarah and Rika up for breakfast was not an easy task, but it got done before they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. After many dirty looks and many sorries, Lily made her way across to Tom the inn keeper.

"Hey Tom! Remember me?" Lily asked. "Hello miss Cassandra...If I do remember correctly, you're the one who let it slip out that my middle name is Dick. Am I right?" Tom asked in a low whisper. "Thats really your middle name? I thought I was just making that up...well it is Nymphadora Lily Pot...Um..well Lily. Let's just go ahead and stick to that name, shall we?" Lily said carefully. "Your a Potter?! Your a Mrs.?" Tom asked in a whisper. "Yes, I'm a Potter...but I'm not married to my brother!," She said quickly, "Shhh! I'll tell you all about it in the room with the three beds... I hope." Lily whispered quickly but quietly.

An hour later, Lily was telling the story of how she was a Potter."Now you know my story. If you see Harry, tell him Lily will be staying in room...um...A13." Lily said, walking backwords out the door...into who else, but Harry Potter. "Um...sorry Harry...didn't mean to bump into you. Um...would you like to come in and get to know your sister better?" Lily asked slowly as a jet black owl left his side and landed on her shoulder. She started back to the room. Harry followed her and followed her to the middle of the room. He watched as Tom left the room. "You can sit down if you want...you know that, right?" Lily said pointing at the bed. "Yes, I know that. I'm just trying to be kind to your friends." Harry lied. "There is no need to stand for us, Harry. It's too late for that to start now." Rika said, sitting on the bed by Lily and Sarah.

Just then there were two "cracks", and Hermione and Ron appeared in front of Harry. They looked around until they saw him. "Hey, Harry! What's so important? And who are these girls?" Ron asked pointing to Rika. Hermione waved at Harry watching Lily, who was giving her an evil grin. "Hey Ron. Hey Hermione. Lily here is 'what's important'. She's my sister and these are her friends. Uh..." Harry trailed off. "Rika Dempsey and Sarah Evans." Lily said pointing at her friends as she said their names. "Harry! I didn't know you had sister! I've read every book about you in the libary. No where in the books did I read you had a sister!" Hermione gasped. " That's because it was only known to our parents and Dumbledore. Here is the letter of proof." Harry said, handing her his letter from his mom.

Hermione read over the letter three times before she handed it to Ron to read. "How do you know it is really her?" Hermione asked, staring at Lily. "Maybe it's because I have a letter as well? From Lily Potter, my mother as well as Harry's. You really are as smart as they say you are Hermione. But I've seen that in class, of course. Not that you've seen me or Rika. Sarah is a Ravenclaw and has many friends. Not that you and Harry know, but she wishes you did. Me and Rika are Slytherins. 'Oh my god Slytherin. There's no witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin!' Gees!" Lily said, smiling as Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Slytherin! No way! You can't be! I thought family went to the same house." Ron said as he sat down on the bed across from Rika and watching her closely. He began to think. 'Damn that girl is pretty!' "Not all families do, Ron. May I read your letter to see your proof please?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed next to Ron. "Yeah, I don't care." Lily said, pulling it out of here back pocket and handing it over to Hermione. She read it a good four times before handing it back over to Lily. "Okay, I guess it's true then. How do you know about me and Ron then?" Hermione asked, looking closely at Lily. "You and Ron hang around with Harry don't you? You do it pretty much all the time, so people are starting to talk about all three of you." Lily said, grinning.

"Well, Hermione if your done with your good cop-bad cop routine... Let's get to know each other better. How about it?" Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Lily. "Sure! Why not? Well, oldest gets to go first... Harry." Lily said, waiting for a long, boring story. "Why should I go first? You heard the stories at school!" Harry agrued back. "Yes, from Draco Malfoy. So I should believe him over my brother?" Lily asked in a calm tone of voice. "No, you shouldn't! Fine... You win. I'll tell you about me first." Harry groaned as he sat down by Herrmione. "Good! I love it when I win!" Lily said, smiling.

Harry told her most everything except for his love of Ginny. "Well, now it's your turn to share your life story." Harry said, glad he was done. "Well thats easy. I am sweet sixteen. I was born May twenty-first, and was sent out the next day to California. I lived in fourteen different states in the U.S.A. When I was ten, I received a letter about Hogwarts. I met Sarah in my third year at Hogwarts. Though, my first two years at Hogwarts I had no friends. In my fifth year, I met Rika, who transfered from Zinkoff. That summer, we formed ourselves a band. My sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco found out I was alive. He personally told me that he would be at school this up-coming year. Well... there you have it. My life story." Lily said, as if she had said it before.

"Well damn! That was short!" Ron said, looking over at Lily. "No duh! Nobodies never have long stories. Those people who're seen have longer stories then us nobodies." Lily said in a dry, yet sarcastic way. "Sorry! Ron didn't mean it like that, right Ron?" Hermione said, kneeing Ron. "Ouch...Yeah right!" Ron said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes at Ron. "I guess mother thought you would be a Griffyndor and be my best friend already. Might as well get to know you better. ...How about you come live with me? At my house in London?" Harry asked, looking at the floor. "If you want, your friends can come as well." Harry added. "Sorry, I can't. My parents want me home at least for a little while this summer." Sarah said. "Thats okay, Sarah. Rika'll come, right Rika? Oh, and thanks Harry. That's very kind of you to offer. If you want, I'll help you hunt down the locket. It shouldn't be that hard." Lily said as Rika nodded her head in agreement. "Great! Glad you can come. How could you help me with that? Besides cracking this note?" Harry said, jumping up. "Cracking stuff is my middle name! Well...not really. Just a saying." Lily said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. I'll go tell Tom you're stay is up. You girls can go shopping or something. Hermione will bring you to the house when your done. Ron will come with me." Harry said, pulling Ron out the door and down the hallyway hearing Ron say "I don't want to leave! Let me go! Oh come on Harry, let me have some fun!" Before he faded away.

The girls went shopping for two speical bags. Even Hermione bought one. Three hours later, Hermione and the others arrived at Grimmauld Place. Not before getting Rika'a stuff from her home and saying goodbye to Sarah.

(Okay, Chapter two of my life! Anywho there is a fight between myself and Rika. I say she draw she says she can't can you all help? she made pictures of me and her I put them on my myspace page look at them and tell me what you think can she or can't she? at thank you if do this for me it be in my pictures...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry! I didn't know you had a sister I've read every book there is on you in the library. No where in the books did say you have a sister!" Hermione gasped. " That is cause it was only known by our parents and Dumbledore. Here is a letter of proof." Harry said handing his letter from his mom to Hermione. She read it over three times before handing it to Ron to read. " How do you know it's her?" Hermione asked staring at Lily. "Well...maybe I have a letter as well from Lily Potter, my mother who is also Harry's. You really are as smart they say you are Hermione, but I have seen that in class. Not that you have seen me or Rika. Sarah is a Ravenclaw but has many friends. Not that you would know her. She wished you would have known her earlier. Rika and myself are Slytherin's, and please don't start this 'Oh my god Slytherins! There's no witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin!' gees!" Lily said hotly. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Slytherin?! No way! You can't be! I thought family members went to the same house." Ron said sitting on the bed and watched Rika in awe. "Not all families do, Ron. May I see your letter for proof?" Hermione said, pushing Ron to stop staring as she sat down. "Yeah, sure. I don't care." Lily said, digging it out of her back pocket and handing it to Hermione. She read it a good four times, before handing it back. "Okay, I guess it is true then. How do you know about Ron and I, then?" Hermione asked, looking Lily closely. "You and Ronald hang around Harry all the time, so...who wouldn't know about all three of you!?"Lily said, grinning evilly.  
"Well Hermione, if you're done with your good cop-bad cop routine, lets get to know each other better. How about it?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Lily. "Sure! Well, I guess the oldest gets to go first, Harry." Lily said, waiting for a long boring story. "Why should I go first? You've heard the stories at school!" Harry argued back. "Aw...yes, from Draco Malfoy. So should I believe him over my brother?" Lily said in a calm-like voice. "No, you shouldn't listen to Malfoy! Fine, I will tell my story first." Harry groaned as he sat by Hermione. "Good! I love it, when I win a fight!" Lily said becoming quiet. Harry told them most everything. Just not his love for Ginny. "Well, now it's your turn to share your story." Harry said, glad he was done.  
"Well, that's easy, I am Sixteen years old, I was born on May twenty-first, and was sent out the next day to California. I have lived in 13 different states in the U.S. When I was ten years old I got a letter from Hogwarts. I met Sarah my third year there, though my first two years at Hogwarts I had no friends. In my Fifth year I met Rika who transferred from Du Sundavan Frechr. That summer, we formed a band which is called Emo Fairies. In my sixth year, Draco found out I was alive and personally told me he was coming back to Hogwarts, the coming school year. Well, there you have it, my short boring life." Lily said. She sounded as if she said it before many times. "Well, that was short!" Ron said, looking at Lily.  
"Well no duh! Nobodies ever has long stories. Those people who are seen have longer story than us, nobodies." Lily said in a dry sarcasm. "Sorry Ron, didn't mean it like that, did you, Ron?" Hermione said kneeing Ron. "Ouch!..Yeah, right!" Ron said quickly. Lily rolled eyes before speaking, "I guess mom thought you would be a Gryffindor and we would be best friends. Might as well get to know you better on my own terms. So, how about you come live with me at my house in London?" Harry asked looking at the floor. "If you want, your friends can stay as well." Harry added. "Sorry, I can't. Parents want me home this summer." Sarah said.  
"That's okay, Sarah. Rika will come with me right Rika? Oh and thanks Harry, very kind of you. If you want, I will help you hunt down the locket. It shouldn't be too hard to do." Lily said, as Rika shook her head yes. "Great! Well, I am glad you can stay. How could you help me find the locket? Besides finding out who wrote this note to Voldmort... Stop that Ron!" Harry said jumping up. Ron whined. "That would be a piece of cake! It's just a saying, you know." Lily said, smiling. "Okay then. I'll take your word for it. I'll go and tell Tom your stay is up. You girls can go shopping or whatever you girls do. Hermione will bring you to the house when ever you're ready. Ron will be coming with me." Harry said, pulling Ron out the door and down the hall. "But I don't want to go! I wanna stay with Rika!"  
The girls went shopping for the special bags, which they bought two bags and even Hermione bought one. Three hours later, Hermione and the others arrived at Grimmauld Place. But not before getting Rika's stuff from her house and saying goodbye to Sarah, of course.

Rika here drew pictures if you wanna see email or ask.

Two days after Lily and Rika moved in with Harry, Rika was in her room (Ginny's old room) practicing her potions. Lily was sitting on the bed, watching out of pure boredom. Harry entered and sat in a chair, saying "Hey Lily, just wondering, but how did you get blue eyes and brown hair?"and waited for answer. "I thought you would ask that question sooner or later. During my first year at Hogwarts, I was trying to do my potions, and, well, let's say it just went all to Hell and blew up in my face and that's how it happened." Lily said, getting up and walking over to Rika and the potion. "How in gods name could you master that?" Harry said, confused.  
"Oh, well that's easy! Like this!" Lily said pushing Rika out the way and throwing some items in the potion. There was a bright red light and smoke went every where. The three of them ran out of the room, Lily being the last one out. Rika and Harry turned to look at her after coughing for a good five minutes. She looked so different, with red hair with a few orange streaks in it. How, they didn't know. Her eyes also changed from blue to bright green. "God Lily, you're dumb! Doing something like that!" Harry shouted, then coughed. "Yeah, I know I am. And damn proud of it! So shut up before you lose another fight!"Lily said, smiling evilly. "I love your hair! Do mine! Please!" Rika said, staring at Lil's hair. Lily put all of her hair up in a hat, hiding her hair.  
Just then, Kreacher started walking down the hallway to them. "Hello Kreacher!" Harry said, looking down at him. "Hello Master...and what an evil master. What would Mistress, say serving him...oh what!" Kreacher said thinking that no one could hear. "Kreacher, this is Lily and her friend, Rika. They will be staying here with us, okay? Oh, they are both pureblood witches and Slytherins that hate me as much as your old Mistress does." Harry said. Kreacher looked so happy to hear this. Lily watched this, before speaking "Hello Kreacher...So, do hate Hair as much as I do? Want to hear a secret that is really sad?" Lily waited a minute. "Hello Miss, yes miss, oh yes, please miss!" Kreacher said joyfully.  
"Okay...The sad thing is that I am Hairy's sister that no one knew about until now. Does that sound sad or what?" Lily said, looking at Harry like she wanted to kill him. "Oh yes miss! Terrible! Mistress would like you. Yes, yes." Kreacher said rather loudly. "Kreacher, I wonder. Have you seen a locket around here? That maybe Regulus Black may have left to hide from people like um... Harry?" Lily said, whispering so only Kreacher could hear. "Oh yes miss! Would you like it miss?" Kreacher said jumping ready to run and get it on a dime. "Oh yes, Please!" Lily said happily.  
Kreacher ran and came back in almost no time and handed it to Lily. "Thank you, now I think you would want to speak to someone. So, I will leave you to speak with her, okay?" Lily said pulling Rika down the hallway to her room 'Harry's old room'. Harry followed them to the room wondering if it was "the locket". Once inside the room, Lily dropped the locket in Harry's hand "There you go, easy as pie. Well good night." Lily said smiling evilly pushing Harry out and closing the door and wanting to go bed.  
The next morning Lily awoke to Kreacher's big brown eyes staring at her. "Whoa! Kreacher don't you know that it is rude to stare at a girl when she is sleeping!? Especially when that girl is a Slytherin and could kill anyone that wakes her up!" Lily shouted. "Sorry miss, Kreacher was wondering if Kreacher could talk to you without Master Potter around, miss." Kreasher asked with his big brown eyes. "Oh okay, sure, I guess." Lily said sitting up at the end of the bed where she had been sleeping. "Kreacher was wondering if Miss would talk to Master Potter into letting Kreacher to be Miss's house elf? Miss." Kreacher asked joyfully.  
"Oh that sounds great Kreacher, only one thing though."Lily said yawning. "What miss? Anything miss!" Kreacher said ready to do anything in his power to get what he wants. "You would have to be Rika's house elf as well. Can you handle that?"Lily said smiling."Oh yes, miss!" Kreacher said happily. "Well if that is all you want, then I guess I will go back to sleep then." Lily said yawning again. "Well Kreacher was wondering if Miss would ask Master Potter now, miss." Reacher said slowly. "What time is it?" Lil asked looking at the clock which read five a.m. "You want me to go up there and wake butt head up at five in the morning! Are you nuts or what?! He could kill me for crying out loud and think I am the Dark Lord, Lord Volmort, or Moldy butt, or whatever you call him!" Lily screamed and waved her hands around waking Rika. "Lily, I say this of the kindness of my heart. Shut the fuck up! I want to sleep some, tonight." Rika said sitting up quickly pulling the blanket when she saw Reacher.  
"Well your heart must really love me to make you say such nice things. Now would you like to know why Reacher is here?" Lily said smiling."Seeing as I am awake now, sure." Rika said yawning. "Reacher here wants us to talk to Harry about letting him be our house elf at five in the morning!" Lily said. "What the fuck?! He is retarded!? We could be murdered! Lets just do it later I want to sleep some tonight." Rika said as she laid back down to sleep. " That's why we are going to do it! So we or I can go piss him off but you are comin' with me like it or not!" Lily grinned evilly."Okay, but I will be in no part of your evil plans. I prefer to stay out of them, today." Rika said rolling her eyes and getting up out of the bed. "Good, you can laugh at him." Lily said walking up stairs pulling Rika along with her.

Lily pushed open the door and turned on the light. They heard Harry moan and saw him with the pillow over his head before he shouted at them. "Go away I want to sleep! Go play Barbie or something, just let me sleep!" He pointed to the door as he shouted. "BARBIE!! I WOULD NEVER IN MY LIFE PLAY SUCH A DUMBASS THING! Maybe rip the heads and burn them for a living. When I was younger, but NEVER like the girly girls, hell no!" Lily shouted back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to all that have been waiting on my fourth chapter. I gave the original to leigha who just so happened to LOSE it. So I have been pulling this out of thin air..really thin air..and hope I will be close to the original chapter.

Chapter 4

The next day Lily awoke early like normal. She got up and got dress in her normal black outfit, then went over to the mirror and stared at herself as if in deep thought. A second later her hair changed from red with orange streaks to jet black with red streaks. She stared for another minute before starting to put on black eye liner. Once she was done, she turned and looked at the clock, which read 8:30 a.m. She sat down at the desk and wrote a quick note, which read:

"Hey Rika, when you wake up meet me in Harry's room. I have something to tell the both of you. Okay?-Lily"

Lily lay it beside Rika and walked out of the room, going around the house for at least an hour, thinking how she was going to tell her news and how they may take it. Lily walked up to her room and open the door to see Rika still fast asleep in the bed. Only because Rika's still smelled of smoke. Lily walked over ripped the note up, and started poking Rika few times. Then a whine was heard and she rolled over and glared evilly at Lily, whose eyes widened she was just about to scream, when Lily placed her hand over her mouth and put her finger to her lips before she spoke.

"Rika, remain calm and come with me I have something every important to tell you and Harry, okay?" Lily said quickly, and removed her hand. Rika nodded slowly then got up and change into jeans and a T-shirt. Then, when she was done changing, Lily grabbed her and dragged her off to Harry's room. Lily threw the door open and flipped on the lights, which awoke Harry in no time.

"NOT AGAIN! WHATEVER IT IS, YES!! JUST LET ME SLEEP!" Harry screamed with a whine at the end. "Why thank you Harry, I always wanted a place of my own!" Lily said but got cut off. "NO! You cannot have my house!" Harry yelled, grabbing his glasses and putting them on to look at Lily, who didn't look anything like she had when he saw her yesterday. "Okay, remain calm. I have something very important to tell you guys. I am a Metamorphosis." Lily said, looking between Harry and Rika, who where in shock. Then, the looks went from shock straight to disbelieve. "I don't believe you." they said together. "Okay...Rika, pick a color any color." Lily said, turning to her. "Um..Navy Blue." Rika said, after a few minutes of thinking.

Lily walked over to the dresser; picked up a broken mirror to look at herself. "Hey!" Harry yelled, but soon gave up cause Lily acted like she was going to throw it at him. Lily stare at the broken mirror deep in thought. A second later her hair color changed to Navy Blue. Harry stared in awe. Rika disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Moments later, a big, jet black wolf come in slowly growling at Lily. Lily stood there glaring at the wolf evilly. Harry lay watching unsure what to do. Just then, the wolf jumped at Lily, who it just so happened to transform into a jet black panther. Because of the transformation, the wolf jumped right over her and skid to a stop in the corner. This was only the beginning of a "cat fight". The wolf ran up and gave the panther a scar. (That made her look like Scar from the Lion King.)

The pather had to be mad, because its eyes changed from green to red within seconds. The panther lifted its great paw, the claws shot out quickly. It dragged its paw across the wolfs face, leaving a scar from above its right eye, all the way across its muzzle, stopping below its left eye. Because of this action the wolf bit down on the panthers neck, taking a big piece out of it's neck. Harry suddenly came to his senses and shouted "Expelliarmus!" causing both the animals to fly across the room.

Rika's,(who just so happens was the wolf), head was laying on Lily's shoulder, and Lily's head lay on top of Rika's. "Finally! Peace and quiet!" Harry said, getting up and putting on clothes. A few minutes later Pig flew in and dropped off a letter and left. Harry grabbed the letter, it was from Ron. He read it out loud, though they weren't all there.

Harry,

We are hoping that you, Lily, and Rika would stay with us until the end of the wedding, which Fleur is planning on asking them to be bridesmaids at the wedding tomorrow, so it might be smart to warn them. Ginny is a bridesmaid, along with Gabrielle. They will be wearing golden dresses, but Rika and Lily don't seem the "type" to be wearing such things.

Ron

--

It was hours before Lily awoke. Lily lay with unopened eyes, thinking something horrible would happen if she opened them. Tired of waiting, she opened her eyes to see a powder pink room. (By room I mean room the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the door, the bed, the blankets. EVERYTHING!) Lily let out a scream that could awake the dead. There were sounds of foot steps running down below and Rika, who just so happens awoke from a DEAD sleep or what looked like it, sat up straight and turned to Lily and slapped her. "YOU RETARD, No screaming you'll get us killed!" Rika said as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Harry said out of breath and followed by the others. Lily jumped up and ran to Harry and slapped him.

"You F'ing retard, Harry! Me and pink DO NOT! Get a long AT ALL!" Lily yelled. Ginny stepped between Lily and staring at Lily right in the eyes and slapped her. "Don't yell at Harry! It's not like he knows what you like and don't like. It ain't like you know his likes and dislikes either!" Ginny said sternly. Lily was about to speak when Rika cut in and growled at Ginny before speaking. "No one! I mean no one! Slaps Lily but me! This is your one and only warning, because Harry still loves you, and he's Lily's brother. Got it! Got it!? Good."

Then Ginny slapped Rika and quickly spoke, "I will slap whoever I want. Don't be growling at me. You are not a damn dog! So don't act like one, damn it." Rika was right in the middle of slapping her (hand rising about to bring it down) when she transformed into a wolf. Right as she hit Ginny's face, before it could leave a mark Ginny span out of the way. Harry stepped up to the wolf. Raising his wand with a look to kill the damn thing that touch Ginny. Rika change back to herself after doing so Lily screamed, again. Rika turned around and slapped her.

"What are you screaming for!?" Rika yelled. "We are in a powder pink room wearing pink night clothes!" Lily said shaking Rika. Rika looked down and saw she was wearing pink. She slowly turned around towards Harry and grabbed his shirt. "Why in the HELL are we in a pink room, wearing pink!? Are you trying to kill us!? Lily is allergic to pink!" Rika yelled. "Okay then, this is the only empty room, and Mrs. Weasley put you guys in pink, so yeah." Harry said, looking at his shirt were Rika was grabbing, but when he said 'Mrs. Weasley put you guys in pink' Rika walked over to her.

"You! How dare you put Lily and I in pink!" Rika yelled and walked to the doorway which Fleur stood. "Hello!" Fleur said cheerfully. "Hi what do you want?" Rika said in an angry tone. "I vas vondering if you and Lily vill be bridesmaids for my vedding" Fleur asked. "Ve vill think about it." Rika said, making fun of her accent then walking out of the room. Lily followed behind, laughing. They went to the front room and found their stuff, and quickly changed and burned the clothes they were wearing and went up stairs and poked fun at the ghoul with red hair, until they got tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Lily woke up on the front room floor because Rika didn't feel like sharing the couch. She walked into the kitchen to find Hermione at the table eating. Lily nodded to her as Hermione waved. Not knowing who she waving at. Lily made herself some pancakes before she sat down by Hermione. Who had been staring at her in deep thought. Lily looked at Hermione and blinked.

"Well good morning, Hermione, did you know it is rude to stare?" Lily said taking a bite. "Oh. Sorry, good morning, um... who are you?" Hermione said returning to her food. Lily laughed "It is Lily. I am a Metamorphosis." " No you can't be I have read all about them and well you just can't be."Hermione stated. "Yes, I can and I can proof it" Lily said in between bites. "Well proof it" Hermione said hotly. Lily got up and put her dish in the sink. Then got out a spoon and stared at herself in deep thought before anything happened. Lily's hair changed from black to purple which slowly into blue. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Its real don't bother to say it isn't." Lily said putting the spoon down as she did her hair change back to black. Lily looked to the doorway which she came. Surprised to see Rika standing there yawning. Lily's eyes widened with shock and her jaw dropped. Rika looked over and glared as if to say quit acting stupid. All of sudden there was a loud explosion and the back door flew open and what looked like Fleur flew acrossed the room. Just missing Rika and landing on the couch. Then a girl walked in closing the door turned to Lily.

"Where she land?" the girl asked everyone pointed to the front room. The girl walked into the front room right up to Fleur who was searching for her wand. Rika and Lily followed her into the front room slowly. Lily saw Fleur was looking for her wand and Lily was it was by the fireplace. So she went and picked it up and was about to give it to her. When the girl grabbed it.

"Thank you." the girl said before turning to Fleur and speaking "You want this ratty stick you call a wand. You will stop asking me to be your bridesmaid. Cause it isn't going to happen you understand you should be happy. I am even coming to your damn wedding you understand?" Fleur was quiet for a minute or two before nodded that she'll be happy for her to least be there. The girl gave her wand back. Fleur thanked her then turned to Lily and Rika "Vill you two be the bridesmaids?" Lily and Rika looked at each other and said "Yes."

"Good! I vill summon the dresses." Fleur said running out of the room. The girl turned to Lily and Rika. "I don't know you two but your fucking retarded. You'll be wearing gay golden color dresses. By the way you to look you don't wear the bright color bit. So why do it?" the girl asked hotly. For the first time Lily got a good look at the girl since the fight or what she thought was one. Lily guess she was about six foot one and she had shoulder length straight jet black hair with pale purple eyes barely seen through the jet black sunglasses. Besides the sunglasses she wore a long black leather jacket, a t-shirt with skulls and cross bones, jeans, and steel toe boots.

Lily laughed "Don't worry about us..um?" "Selenes Nyx" Selenes said quickly. "Okay, then can we call you Nyx?" Lily asked. "Sure, what should I call you?" Nyx in a careless tone. "Well I am Lily and this is Rika" Lily stated. "Well Lily... why in duh hell are you going to be a bridesmaid?" Nyx asked as Lily just smiled evilly."You'll see at the wedding." Rika said knowing Lily wouldn't answer that. "Well me must go now. A lot of planning to do and all." Lily said grabbing Rika and started to walk away. Only to stop and turn around.

"Quick question." Lily said quickly. "Shoot." Nyx said. "How did you send Fleur flying when it seems like you don't have a wand." Lily asked. "I am a advanced learner. I learned from the greatest witches and wizards of their time. Back in my first year in Dumstrong I was told. I was so advance that I need one of those wand things. That they are a truly useless tool for me. I was given a time turner and was told the rules and sent to learn the best from the best. Only ones I haven't learned from at you-know-whats-it and Harry Potter." Nyx said. "Okay well see you later Nyx" Lily said leaving and taking Rika with her.

Later that afternoon about time for the wedding to take place. Fleur ran around the house making sure everyone or everything was running right as plan for her perfect wedding. She didn't find out until hour or two before the wedding. That Lily and Rika were not there. Fleur started to panic that she couldn't have the wedding without bridesmaids. A half an hour before the wedding Lily and Rika walked into the house to see Mrs. Wealsey and Ginny awaiting for them. After five minutes of yelling and screaming at them. Before sending them upstairs to change into the bridesmaids outfits.

Five minutes before the wedding. Mrs. Wealsey screamed "Get down here right now! Before I come up there and show you two. How evil I can really be!" at the foot of the stairs. Lily slowly walked down the stairs not in no golden dress but in a dress far from a golden color. The dress had different shades of dark colors with silver stitching hold it together along with a solid black cape. A blood red undershirt with a tie was plain material with multi color stitching. Not forgetting the knee high black leather boots. Her hair was layered and mainly black with blood red tips oh and her eyes were also grey.

Once Mrs. Wealsey saw her and her jawed dropped she about to speak when Rika started down the stairs. First thing you saw was the steel toe boots then would be the black dress, inside the sleeves are red, she also were a sash dark purple with a skull blood red, along with bright green thorns. Not forgetting the fishnet gloves and undershirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Rika got down the stairs Mrs. Wealsey's shock was gone. She was screaming and yelling at them."How dare you two walk down here wearing something far from what Fleur picked out! How dare you do this on the day of the wedding! We have taken you in and given you the food off our table and a warm house to stay in and this is how you repay us? With bad attitudes and lots of dark evil clothing its not like your Syltherin's!"

Lily and Rika looked at each other and just laughed. Mrs. Wealsey glared at them for a moment. "You aren't Slytherins are-are you?" Mrs. Wealsey asked quietly. "Well duh!" They said together and walking outside. Leaving Mrs.Wealsey in shock. Outside they looked around saw a new red head cousin near Ronald but they really didn't care. Mr and Mrs. Wealsey strolled up the aisle then a moment later Bill and Charlie stood at the front of the marquee. A great sigh came from the witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle. Slowly followed by Ginny and Gabrielle both wearing golden dresses. Then followed by Lily and Rika making everyone scream. Fleur started to cry at the sight but the wedding went on. After the wedding Nyx and Hermione were fighting about being such an advance learner. Lily sat laughing at them. When suddenly there was a loud BANG and a man ran screaming that some guy died. Then death eaters surrounded the place taking Lily,Rika, and Nyx for questioning.

Lily sat in between Rika and Nyx in a dark room waitting to be taken into questioning with the one they call wormtail. Lily sat asking him millions upon millions of questions like " Whats your name? Are you friends with the Dark Lord? Are you gay? Do you love him in a lover kind of way? Are you wearing clean underwear?" the list went on and on. Just as wormtail was about to jinx Lily. A tall blond hair man, Lily guessed was Draco's father.

"Wormtail! We were told NOT to harm the children!" Mr. Malfoy said sturnly. "Children! I am not a child!" Lily yelled jumping out of her chair. "Fine, ladys and gentleman.Better?" Malfoy said. Lily started laughing "Yeah" she was starting to sit when Draco walks out of the darkness grabs Lily pulls her close and kisses her. "Hey, what are you doing here baby?" Draco said afterhe finished. "I am waitting the questioning to start then end.Cause I want to get out of this damn dress. Don't call me baby!" Lily said with attitude. "Aw...I'll get you some of my clothes to change into." Draco said kissing Lily again.

"No. I don't need your clothes." Lily said pulling a small wallet out of her shoe. She opened it and it turned out be her special bag. She pulled out some clothes and Rika's bag and handed it to her before turning the bag back into a wallet. "Lily, I hate you! How you do that?" Rika said pulling out some clothes too. "I'll teach you later. Hey can you guys leave or get a female to watch us or something?" Lily asked changing Rika's bag into a wallet.

"We aren't allowed to leave." Mr.Malfoy said slowly. "Well can you like turn around? So we can quickly change?" Lily said putting her hand on Draco's face to stop him from kissing her yet again. "Okay but quickly the dark lord wants to question you. Draco leave the girl alone." Mr. Malfoy pulling Draco to turn around. "Um.What about him?" Lily said pointing at wormtail who was trying to hide in the shadows. "Wormtail!" Malfoy shouted. Wormtail jumped and ran out of the room. "There now hurry up and change quickly." Mr. Malfoy said quickly holding Draco so he wouldn't turn around and watch. Lily and Rika quickly changed as if they were racing. Lily finished wearing a leather jacket, a I heart vampires t-shirt,black trimp pants,and steel toe boots.Rika finished wearing a happy bunny t-shirt which says 'cute but evil',black and red trimp pants and black boots.

Before anyone could say another word professor Snape stalked in the room grabbed Lily and started out. Draco quickly followed until he found out where they were heading. Snape threw Lily in a room and closed the doors quickly. Lily land on her hands and knees in front o fthe fireplace. Lily slowly looked around to see a tall man in black robes with his face like a snake and his had red eyes. The man watched Lily closely "So, um nice gloomy day isn't it?" Lily said sitting cross legged facing the man. The man started speaking in a tongue Lily didn't know. Out from the shadows a huge snake came right up to Lily trying to taste if she feared it or the man. Lily reach out and slowly petted it. "I love your snake." Lily said kissing its head.

"Are you not scared? Don't you know who I am?" the man said slowly. "No. I am not scared. I rarely get scared.Um...I am guessing you are the Dark Lord...wait I mean you-know-who." Lily said putting quotes around "you-know-who." The man narrowed his eyes and rised his wand. "Oh did I make you mad? My bad." Lily said laughing, "Well you going to kill me? Thats going to be fun!" You- know-who stared at the one person that did not beg him not kill them. "Well if you going to do it aim for the head or the heart.Okay?" Lily said waitting. You-know-who slowly lowered his wand."Damn it." Lily whispered. "Whats your name girl?" Voldmort ordered. "First off don't call me girl. Second its Nymphadora Lily Potter. No I am not married to Harry Potter. I am his long lost sister." Lily said as her hair change fire red. "Another Potter? Who would have knew?" You-know-who said. "Yeah another Potter. Lets see my parents and Dumbledore most likely." Lily said watching you-know-who. "But I am changing that sicking name" Lily said looking into the fire. "To what? Wait child this is my terf. I had you sent here for questioning about Harry Potter's where abouts no to tell me your life story!" Lord Voldmort yelled.

"Jade Wednesday Black. Don't call me child! I don't know where he is and I don't give a shit if he is dead nor alive!" Lily screamed jumping up her wand coming out of no where. She points it at the snake. "Well now Lily you got an attitude on you and you seem to know what your doing. You and your friends maybe here for a bit make yourself at home." you-know-who said trying to push down Lily's rised wand. Lily walked out the door slowly as she walked she grew long beautiful jet black hair.Soon as she came out Draco was at her heels. Hardly remembering the way back Lily walked in on Rika and some girl around their age talking. Lily stared at the girl for a minute before saying "Sorry". Lily walked down the hall and locked herself in some random bedroom and laid down at the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

Lily woke up an hour later to the girl, she saw talking to Rika,petting her. Lily lay watching the beautiful girl pet her. Like every minute of it until the girl leaned down and kissed Lily. Lily's hair slowly turned red. "Aw.How cute. What's your name? You must be Rika's little friend she told me about you." the girl said staring down at Lily. "Um. Jade Wednesday Black but Rika knows me as Lily.H-how do you know Rika?" Jade said slowly. "Jade, I like that name. Me and Rika have been friends for three years. My name is Mei but everyone calls me Sunshine." Mei said petting Jade again. "Thanks. Nice to meet you Mei. Is this your room? Would you like me to leave?" Jade said sitting up.Mei pushed back down before saying "Yeah this is my room but I am willing to share it with you. I don't want Draco to get a hold of you."

"Um...okay" Jade said laying on her back. Mei lay her head on Jade's stomach. Jade fell back to sleep rubbing Mei's cheek.

(end of chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade awoke the next morning to Mei laying at the head of the bed. Jade slowly crawled up to her and poked her nose. Nothing happened so Jade shook her alittle. Still nothing happened so Jade leaned down and kissed Mei softly on the lips before pulling out the special wallet. She quickly changed into a Jack Skelington shirt and put the wallet way and walked out of the room and down the hall. She soon bumped into Mr. Malfoy and falls to the floor.

"Sorry,sir." Jade said slowly trying to get up. "Thats alright. You could help me wake up the other children to get ready to leave." Mr. Malfoy said helping Jade up."Okay, who should I wake up and where do is their room?" Jade said waitting. "You can wake Draco and Mei and I will wake your little friends. Draco's is accross from Mei's I believe you know where her room is right?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "Yes, sir." Jade said starting back the way she came. Jade slowly open the door to Draco's room to find Slytherin banners,dispotter products, and Draco himself. Jade walked over and grabbed Draco's wand from the dresser then started poking Malfoy with it. He moaned and rolled over to face Jade. Jade's appearance quickly changed to look like the Dark Lord which made Draco jump.

"Sir!" Draco said turning pure white. Jade laughed and turned back "Ha! Scared you come on Draco get up. Your father told me to wake you." "Damn you! Cassandra who do think you are waking me up like that? I love you." Draco said about to kiss Jade. "Thanks for damning me but I am already going there.Its not Cassandra anymore. Nor is it Nymphadora Lily Potter. It Jade Wednesday Black" Jade said leaving and hiding in Mei room and locking the door. Jade went and laid down at the head of the bed cause Mei was at the lay diangle near the foot of the bed. Jade fell asleep.Waking to Mei staring at her. Jade lay on her stomach and watch Mei watch her.

Mei rolled Jade over climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Jade slowly moved her hands behind Mei's back and pulled her down on top of her. When Jade finally let her sit back up. Mei started to playing with Jade's stomach. " You know I was told to come wake you up. I never did do it. I prefer you to waking me up." Jade said smiling. "Aw..." Mei said kissing Jade softly. Jade lay staring into Mei's beautiful brown eyes. Mei smiled before whispering "I love you" as she moved up Jade's shirt and placed her hands on the stomach. Jade pulled Mei down and kissed her but because Mei wasn't ready her hands moved up. Mei turned red and at that moment the door flew open and Draco walked in.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Draco said staring. "Well Malfoy I was in the middle of raping her until you broke into my room." Mei said sitting up. "You can't rape the willing." Jade stated quickly. "Really now?" Mei said looking down at Jade. "Okay, but father wants us ready to leave in ten minutes." Draco said with an attitude before locking the door and leaving. "So willing?" Mei said rubbing were her hands still lay. Jade closed her eyes before saying "Maybe." "Aw...come on!" Mei said pouting. Jade opened her eyes and watched Mei pout. "But I can't. I don't really know you and yeah." Jade said rubbing her cheek.

Mei leaned down and hugged Jade. "Okay, I love you." Mei said getting up. Jade got up and pushed Mei on the bed and got on top of her. "Hey! Who said I was done with you? Hmm?" Jade said poking Mei's nose. "Aaa...don't poke the nose!" Mei whined. "Aw..." Jade said bending over and kissing Mei, "I love you, too. I want to get to know you better." Mei smiled and pulled Jade down and passionately french kissed her. "Will you go out with me, Jade?" Mei asked when they stopped for air."Yes." Jade said hugging Mei.

Some hours later Jade,Rika, and Nyx all sat in a comperment on the Hogwart Express. Jade explained to Rika what happened after Snape took her to the Dark Lord. Then went and talked about alittle about Mei. When Rika randomly stopped Jade "Do you like her? I mean really like like her?" Rika asked."Yes!" Jade said as the went over a bump and the door opened and there she was. Mei a tall beautiful short black hair and brown eyes, wearing steel toe boots, black and red trip pants, and a tight black t-shirt. Mei came in and sat down. Mei started whispering to Rika. Jade laid her head on the window and fell asleep.

An hour and half later Jade woke to Mei rubbing her cheek. "Hello" Mei said sweetly. "Hi, are we there?" Jade said licking Mei's finger. "No, we will be there in a few minutes." Mei said licking her cheek. "Okay, where did everyone go?" Jade said yawning. "They went looking for someone." Mei said pushing Jade down and getting on top of her. Mei leans over and french kisses her. Suddenly the trains stopped which caused Mei to sit up. They got up and off the train together. Mei ran over to a group of girls. A tear rolled down Jade's cheek as she got on the carrige. Before the carrige came to a stop Jade jumped off and ran inside straight to the Slytherin doorway to try and figure out the new password. Few minutes later Draco walked down the hallway. Jade kept trying to guess trying the password until he was right beside her.

"Jade." Draco said looking down at her."Draco." Jade said trying to think of another word that could be the password. "Can we talk?" Draco ask. "Not right now,Draco, I'm busy." Jade said. "Please? I need to talk to you." Draco said grabbing Jade by the shoulders. Jade look up in to his blue eyes before speaking " Okay, but can we least go in the common room?" "Death Eater" Draco said slowly and the Slytherin common room came into view. Jade ran in and down to the seventh year dorm. Jade waved good bye as she went. Once in her dorm she sat on her bed and pulled out american pencil and paper. She started writting a poem when a sixth year walked in and touched Jade's shoulder. Jade jumped up and rised her wand to the girl's throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jade yelled glaring at the short, long blond hair, brown eyed girl. "I'm Ilia Ford.Draco sent me down here to get you." Ilia said slowly watching Jade's wand closely.

(chapter 8)

Jade then killed the girl and blew up the school!!. The End

Just kidding

(Chapter-8)

Jade raped the girl before brutally slaughtering her and everyone else in the school.!! The End.

Just kidding or am i??


	8. Chapter 8

The real chapter 8

"Because I love you and you shouldn't be with someone like her." Draco said standing up. "Someone like her!?" Jade yelled pushing Draco down. "She is lesbian. She'll only hurt you and I don't want that." Draco said slowly staring up at Jade. "I don't care what she does to me! She can kill me for all I care. So leave me the fuck alone." Jade screamed. "But..." Draco started but Jade cut him off "Don't but me, Draco." But..." Draco started again and yet again cut off. "No buts, Draco. I don't want to hear from you ever again, got it?" Draco stared into Jade's eyes as they flashed red. Jade started down the stairs to her dorm nodding at Ilia as she went. Jade went and finished her poem. She took it fold it and shoved it in her pocket then went and waited out outside the common room for Rika. Half an hour later Rika, Nyx, and Mei all walked towards Jade. Jade handed Rika the poem she wrote and hugged Mei. "So what is this years password, Jade?" Rika said unfolding the poem. "Death Eatter" Jade said as the Slytherin common into view. They all walked into the common room and sat and waited for Rika to be done reading. "Jade! Its so sad. Who is it for?" Rika said looking at Jade. Jade lay down on the couch putting her head in Mei's lap. "Oh, Okay." Rika said handing it back. Jade tried to get Mei to read it but she wouldn't. So Jade got up and went to her dorm and went to bed.

Two months later Severus Snape was headmaster and Lord Voldmort was in great power. Jade was walking to the Slytherin common room from Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Jade was pushed against the wall and kissed passionately. Jade looked up into Mei's beautiful eyes. "Hello, Snookums." Mei said looking down at Jade who was turning red. "Aw...snookums." Mei said bending over and kissing her and picking her up and carried her into the common down to their dorm. Mei lay Jade on her bed and then lay beside Jade and held her close until they fell asleep.

Few days later Jade was walking into the common room with Rika. Suddenly Jade was thrown against the wall. With a wand to her throat. "What have you done!?" Mei yelled. "Nothing." Jade said slowly looking at Rika for help. "Don't lie to me!" Mei yelled. "What do think she did, Sunshine?" Rika asked. They started talking quietly to each other. "What did I do that I don't remember doing? That I don't remembering doing." Jade yelled really wanting to know so she could try and fix it. "Draco, told Sunshine. That you are cheating on her." Rika said turning to Jade. "WHAT! I would never! I would prefer to die then cheat her!" Jade screamed her hair turning fire red and the scar on her eye turned black.

"I'm sorry." Mei whispered looking down at Jade. "No. Don't worry about it Mei. I love you." Jade said walking down the boys dorm stairs Rika and Mei followed. Jade walk in the room and locked the door with a spell she learned from Hermione few days after they met. Draco sat on his bed reading figuring it was either Crabb or Goyle that came in. Jade raised her wand and blew the book into a million piece. "Hey!" Draco yelled looking up to see a girl version of Voldmort. "J-J-Jade puh-please come on calm down." Draco said slowly.

"Calm down! Calm down! Why in the sam hell should I Draco! You lied to the person I love the most! The one person I would die for and you have to go and tell her your bullshit lies!" Jade screamed on the top of her lungs. Her hair danced making it seem like it was fire. "I-I-I was j-just trying to-to protect-protect you." Draco stuttered. "I don't need your DAMN protection! I rather die then have it. If you even think about talking to her it BETTER not be about me! Or so help the dark lord. I will hunt your mother fucking ass down and brutally slaughter you in the worst way I can possibly think of." Jade yelled taking a knife out of her pocket and threw it at the bed.

It landed inched from his happy place. "That will be your warning. If I see you or hear from you. You will not like what happens next." Jade said unlocking the door passing Mei, Rika, and the other Slytherin's who all looked into Draco sweating with fear.

(end of chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jade" Rika said during Care of Magical class. "What?" Jade said slowly cause she was daydreaming."Can you please change your hair? Its been like three months you had red hair. I know your mad but please." Rika asked Jade slowly changed it to layered with blue tips."Thanks thats alot better." Rika said watching as Ginny walked up joining the class."Hello Rika and Lily" Ginny said quietly. "It's Jade now." Jade said sturnly. "Oh okay.Um...have you guys heard from Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. When just then Ilia run up Jade and stopped a foot in front of her. "Jade! Come quick Mei and Draco are at it in the common room!" Ilia said quickly. Jade turn back into the girl version of Voldmort which made very one run away screaming.

Once in the common room most of the younger Slytherins ran to their dorms. The others hid best they could. Jade pointed her wand at Malfoy."You! Crucio." Jade screamed as Malfoy fell to the floor screaming in pain."I love the sound of screaming don't you, Draco?" Jade said smiling evilly and lowered her wand. "Get out of my sight!" Jade screamed as Draco slowly crawled away. Jade went to her dorm forgetting all about her class. Mei followed slowly. Jadelaid down and pulled Mei on top of her. Jade turned back to normal. "Mei, I love you. I would die for you." Jade said looking up at Mei. Mei bend down to kiss Jade when there was a knock on the door. "Yes, its open." They said together.Ilia entered slowly and stopped at the foot Jade's bed. "Yes?" Jade said holding Mei. "Severus. I mean Professor Snape will like to see you in the headmaster's office, now." Ilia said,"and alone." Jade sighed and swiched places with Mei and kissed her and left.

Once infront of the headmaster's office she stated "Lilt Evans" and statue moved a side and Jade went up into the office. Snape was sitting at Dumbledore's old desk. Oh the meories Jade had in this room. "Lily" Snape said standing up and raising his hands. " My name is Jade." Jade said glaring at Snape. " Jade, you look so much like your mother. I have something to tell you."Okay, I thought I was here for using an Unforgivable Curse." Jade whispering under her breathe. "What?" Snape asked sitting down. "Nothing." Jade said sitting down. "I have something important to tell you about Lily and myself. Snape said get out a cauldron. "Do I really care what happened between you and my mother? Or is this a story I have listen to?" Jade complained.

"Are you going to complain the whole time? it's important you know this." Snape said glaring. " Yes! You took me away from my love life." Jade said with an attitude. "Love life? Nevermind. Anyways along time ago Lily came over three months after she had Potter. She came to my house crying cause her and Potter got into a fight. i let her have a few drinks and one thing lead to another." Snape said trailing off. "Severus, I don't rightly care about your love life with my dead mother.So, bye." Jade said with an attitude and getting up. "Sit down! Don't call me Severus!" Snape yelled jumping up and slamming his hands on his desk.

"Fine Sev." Jade said sitting back down. "Lily use to call me that." Snape said as a tear roll down his cheek. "Anyways, Lily came back two weeks later. Told me she was pregant and it was mine. Meaing I am your father." Snape said sitting back down. "So? And I care why?" Jade said rolling here eyes. "So? So! Yes you should care your father is alive be happy.You also have a half sister Ilia Prince but she goes by Ilia Ford." Snape said. "Okay, whatever, bye Sev." Jade said getting up again and walked out of the office. Once out Jade was thrown to the floor. Mei got on top of Jade "You! You got thrown out haven't you!" Mei said slapping Jade. " No. I didn't but that felt good." Jade said smiling. Mei slapped Jade a few times. Then Ilia started walking down the hallway towards Jade stopping a foot from her head. "Yes?" Jade said looking up."May I talk to you, Jade?" Ilia quietly asked. "Um. Sure?" Jade said lookingat Mei before they both got up. Jade start walking with Ilia down the halls. Stopping five feet from the Prefects bathroom.

Ilia turned to Jade before speaking "So had Severus, I mean Professor Snape told you about us being half sisters?" "Yeah. Your Point?" Jade said hoping this wasn't another Harry Potterish thing. "Well I was hoping that-that you could maybe do me a favor?" Ilia said quietly."What is it?" Jade said crossing her arms."I- I was hoping. You could maybe you could get me-me and-and Draco together. Cause you know each other and-and all." Ilia stuttered looking at her feet. "Aw. The one reason I know him is cause he had a crush. But I will try." Jade said started to walk away."Wait!" Ilia said. "What?" Jade said turning around. "Can you talk to him, now?" Ilia asked. "Um...sure. You know where he is at?" Jade said walking back to Ilia. "Yes, his in the Prefects bathroom. Password is Dark Lord." Ilia quietly told Jade.

Jade went into the Prefects bathroom and saw a blond disappear into the bubbley water. Jade quickly changed to look like Pansy. Few minutes later Draco came back up. " Oh Pansy. Its you I thought you were. Nevermind." Draco said "Jade?" Jade said finishing his sentence. "Well...yes. I'm hiding in here until I think it is save. She is just as bad as the dark lord." Draco said laying in front of a jet. "Really?" Jade said taking her shoes and socks off and rolled her pants leg up and put her feet in the water. "Yes." Draco said sighing. "So, Draco. Do you still love Jade?" Jade said.

"No.Not since she use the Unforgivable Curse on me. Wait! How did you know I loved her." Draco said sitting up "Oh I over heard Jade talking to Rika about it before I went to bed." Jade said lieing. "Oh okay." Draco said laying on the jet again. "So? What you think of Ilia?" Jade said putting more bubbles in. "Ilia?" Draco aasked looking up. "Yes, Ilia. The sixth year Slytherin girl that is treated like everyones messager girl." Jade said sitting back down. "She is pretty. Alot nicer then Jade. I like her." Draco said looking up. "Maybe you should go out with her." Jade said trying to sound like Pansy. "What if she turns out like Jade and hates me and tries to kill me?" Draco said playing some bubbles. "She won't turn out like Jade. Haven't you seen the way Ilia looks at you. When you ask her to run and tell someone something. You shouldn't worry about Ilia kill you just worry about Jade doing you in." Jade said smiling and changing back into herself.

"Jade!" Draco screamed. Jade slowly got in the tub after taking out her wallet and walking over to Draco and placing her hand. "Draco, please Ilia loves you, I never could." Jade said kissing Draco. "We will call that my farewell kiss." Jade said getting out of the tubdripping wet and put her sock and shoes in the special wallet and walked out of the bathroom. Ilia ran up to Jade shortly after she came out. Jade place her cold wet hand over Ilia's lips."Give him a few minutes" Jade said walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jade lay with her face in the pillow crying. When Ilia came in and sat at the foot of the bed. Jade peeked to see who lay near her feet. She wipe her eyes and rolled over. "Jade?" Ilia said slowly. "What Ilia?" Jade staring at her feet. "Sunshine, would like to see you out by the like. Is something wrong? Jade?" Ilia said reaching out to touch Jade's knee. "Don't touch me!" Jade screamed. "What is wrong? You have been in a deep depression for a month now." Ilia said slowly. "Nothing is wrong." Jade said getting up and pulling on black leather pants, a tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. As Jade put on steel toe boots her hair changed short EMO black hairstyle. Her eyes turned aqua blue as she walked out the door.**

**When Jade finally got down to the lake. Jade sat down by Mei next to the lake. Mei smiled and rubbed Jade's cheek which made Jade smile back. "Hello. Snookums." Mei said softly kissing Jade." Snookums, I am not sure what love is. I am not sure if this feeling I have towards you is love. I don't want to hurt you but I don't feel I can stay with you unless I know its really love. Please don't cry."Mei said looking into Jade's eyes "Don't worry about me. I'll be waiting for you. If you find out it isn't really love its okay. I'll always be here for you." Jade said getting up and walking away tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**Two months later Jade lay in Ilia's bed crying still. Jade switched beds with Ilia and told her to tell everyone she quit. Jade had been doing this for the past two months laying in Ilia's old bed during the day and staying out on the far side of the lake at night.**

**Ilia burst into the room screaming "Jade! You-know-who is here! So is Harry! The battle has began. Jade jumped into the air landing on the floor with her wand raised. "Ilia, I don't right care anymore." Jade said lowering her wand and getting back in bed. "What if everyone dies and you are the only one living?" Ilia asked. "Then I guess. I'll blow up this damn planet. Along with my depression." Jade said looking at Ilia. "But..." Ilia started. "Gah...fine I'll go." Jade saidd getting up and putting on all black leather, spike collar, and changed her hair to black the best she could but it had a blue tint to it.**

**They left the common room together then Ilia left to look for her beloved Draco. Jade walked up stairs and opened a random door to find Cho Chang raping Hermione. Jade slowly closed the door and whispered "Damn" and walked away. Curses flew this way and that. Just missing Jade. She just kept walking. Watching both good and bad die. After an hour in battle everyone backed down and gathered their dead and wounded. Jade sat in the Great Hall where Fred, Lupin, Tonks and many more lay dead and wounded. **

**Where family members cried over their losses. Jade sat far from everyone wishing she was in Ilia's old bed. So Jade started across the hall. When Lord Voldmort burst into the room with a crowd and Hagrid who carry what look like a dead Harry. Then the battle began again. All the living and unwounded fought again. Jade heard a click and she was dragged off and brutally raped. After she was raped she got on her clothes and walked to the tallest tower and jumped.**

**The leash that was on her collar got caught on a statue which hung her until she died with a smile one her face and two notes and a poem in hand.**

**THE END**


	11. 19 years later

19 years later

Mei sat next to her beautiful young daughter as they wait for the Hogwarts Express. "Mom?" the girl said looking up at Mei. "Yes, Jade?" Mei said moving the blue hair out of the girls face."May I read the note from my other mommy wrote me. Please! I'm almost sixteen! Please mom please?" Jade begged her mother. "Okay." Mei pulling out an old special wallet and pulled out two notes. She and one of them to her daughter. Jade smiled happily taking the note and opened it.

"My dearest Jade Michele LaStrange." Jade said looking up at Mei with a smile. "I know everything about you. Though I never got to meet you. I really hope you don't have the power I had to forsee all bad things that happen in your life. Like breakups and deaths. I see you survived three years after my death. To grow into a beautiful half metamorphasis with Mei's eyes. I want you to know I love you. Lots of love mommy Jade Wednesday Black." Jade finished and hugged Mei and ran over to her friend Layla. A second year with long black hair and blue eyes. Layla Malfoy stood by her mother Ilia Malfoy, Draco and her older brother Scorpius. Layla and Jade ran over to Cho Chang's daughter who she got from Hermione. Who says sh enever had her. Though she was in Hermione's stomach. Cho's little girl, Sophie Ling Chang, a tall, brown eyed, long silky black hair, rather smart girl. Jade pushed Sophie against a wall and kissed her.

George and Rika stood near Mei talking to their strawberry blond twins Fred and Ted who just smiled and waved. Mei open the note which read: "My dearst Mei. Even after my death I still love you. Please wait 3 years after October 15 before having me buried. You'll be in for a beautiful surpise if you wait. Love it as much as I love you. Bye baby I love you."

A tear rolled down Mei's cheek as she waved goodbye to her only daughter. She pulled out the poem that and read it for teh first time. She cried the whole way home.


End file.
